the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DarRam/Wikipedia: Posts never seen before
I was cruising around Wikipedia and I came upon the user who would post these comments never seen in my life. It's not your typical cyberbullying, but gee, he is for sure a smart alec when posting these messages to users, he seems to have a grudge against, using witty devices and words such as puns against them. It makes him sound more of a professional than any cyber bully, I have encountered. He's a James Bond fan, so I admire that about him. Since that day, I have been monitoring him for over a year, anonymously. He is actually siding with teachers and other educated people too. He might be against the whole Wikipedia Community entirely since he has a distaste for their so-called "Strict Policies". I say he's one of the smartest and educated cyber bullies on Earth. Here's what he did to change Wikipedian History: I am sorry Robert McCleon for not using the dispute mechanisms. That typing from (About the page I edited section) was from a couple of days before, not today. I thought you would be on your own talk page, not on this article. Those words up there with that IP address was from a couple days ago, which was from the past. That was before I had this long conversation with you and before I created a draft article. I'm now upset and sad :(. I tried to reason with them on the Addition of the infobox section which she could choose her decision, which basically means if she declines then she declines the draft and if she recommends me to merge the info and gives me permission then I can freely without her or other editors undoing my changes which doesn't mean to say she'll be supporting me. I am sorry for adding an infobox and for interfering with your talk page , you told me it was diabolical and unnecessary where in my perspective was quite the opposite. All was I trying to do was to update the page so the facts are updated to this year and make a positive contribution to wikipedia. I am a 007 fan and an expert on 007 (James Bond) and the movies who got carried away and got provoked. Now, I feel spympathy for my actions. Where can I to put my updates for the Bond Franchise on Wikipedia especially for the grosses adjusted to 2015 inflation so the whole world will see without interfering with another article? Also, why can franchises on here such as Mission Impossible or The Fast and Furious have infoboxes, but Bond can't? Yes, they may not be all that accurate but I can ensure you that those calculations are approximately close to each other except for one of them, so that means the calculations from 2005 are not exactly accurate as well and both of our methods are flawed. Nothing is perfect in this world, even if there's proof, I could also ensure you that. That's also why I got my own article on the James Bond Wiki with my own calculations so you guys don't have to nag at me for everything that I do on wikipedia. Also I went to that last link which told me it can put in values less that 10 million dollars which doesn't mean I am wrong, it just means that particular calculator can only allow a certain amount of digits to be transferred whilst the others can allow to enter in many digits that exceed 10,000,000 so it has nothing to do with film grosses. Also where did you guys get you 2005 calculations from anyway? I just don't even know why Betty Logan,SchroCat(I'm giving you another chance),Cyphoidbomb you're all just ignorant to other people's edits especially mines because 'oh I don't have any sources' or 'it's a copyright violation' you're all just like the Wikipedia Police Force ( trying to take down other peoples edits by a click of a button) when you even know Wikipedia isn't even a trustworthy site just like a blog or a website of articles. I prefer to have my article and my stuff on the James Bond Wikia instead because they appreciate my work more than you guys do and I also have 2 Wikias that I've created and own myself. I've seen it already and, frankly, there is nothing in there that should be in this article. Bluntly, the draft copy is full of errors, poorly put together, doesn't have a focus, is inconsistent in what it includes and what it excludes, and is in pretty much every way inferior to the page we have here. Those who have commented here are not the "Wikipedia police", but yes, we do insist on the use of reliable sources because without them the articles are open to errors. If you prefer to have your own article, then Wikipedia is not the place for you: no-one has an article here – they are owned by the Wikimedia foundation and are subject to change or deletion by any other editor, based on the consensus of those who chose to comment on it. – SchroCat (talk) 23:24, 18 January 2016 (UTC) You are very insulting and mean I'm not a college graduate or a doctorate or someone who's a businessman, I am a highschool student, learning like an intern. Why do you even try to enforce the Wikipedia Media Foundation rules if english teachers and educated people know for a fact that this site isn't trustworthy. You telling me I'm inferior now and unintelligent, how rude of you. I gave you a chance and you blew it! You are just like a careless ignorant soul along with Betty Logan and the rest of the critics. I am a fan of 007 and you insult me this way. Now I am very angry. I will ask you this question and you better answer it. Have you ever heard of wikia, home of the fandom? (James Bond Wiki, Wookieepedia etc.). Several people have tried to explain things to you and you have not taken it on board. I have tried to avoid being rude, but yes, I have been blunt. Sometimes the best path to take is to tell someone that what they have written is not good enough. I have not said you are either inferior or unintelligent, but I have said that what you have written is not very good. That is my honest and dispassionate view of the draft article. If you want me to go through it line by line and highlight exactly what is wrong I can do that, but I suspect that you will not be happy with what I will say there either. – SchroCat (talk) 23:55, 4 February 2016 (UTC) Not editing on Wikipedia in months has been an astonishment. I have been turning my head to the Wikia Fandom where countless Wikias are created (James Bond, Wookiepedia, Literature Wikia, etc.). They are so much better off than Wikipedia and have more lenient policies than the strict Wikipedia ones which make it difficult for the common man to create a single article. In contrast to Wikipedia, it's so much easier for anyone to create an article as long as they stick to what a particular Wikia is about. This particular policy is beneficial to fans since they don't have to have any of the articles removed or their edits reverted. What's even better, you can create your own!!!!!!:D Since there will be no one to nag you about the articles create or the contributions to a Wikia, you're free to your own devices, the opposite of Wikipedia. The admins of those particular Wikias actually help you with your edits and enhance them instead of just removing your ideas all together like you bunch of Wikipedia Police Officers do. You Wikipedia critics don't like enhancing anyone else's ideas (particularly fans'), you all just like to delete, revert, revert and delete 100 more times so their ideas vanish out of existence. It's not only to enforce Wikipedias policies, but it seems to be a hobby to your hoard since you enjoy the sport of deleting and reverting ideas of die hard fans. So, I'm sitting on top of the diamond mountain celebrating my contributions to the wikias I've joined and created with my ideas still intact with minimal interference with the support of several users who admire me, compared to Wikipedia who is 100 times more of an interference than the Wikia Fandom. I have joined several wikias and contributed more to the 007 wikia than ever before than the other wikias I've joined and created. At least I own something in the Fandom, compared to Wikipedia where no one owns anything. In 5 wikis I have made over 100 edits so far and my top wiki, I've made 904 edits. That's why I refrain from editing here and will continue to do so until Wikipedia relaxes some or most of their harsh policies and have more of an open mind towards die hard or regular fans of any particular subject. I tell you Wikipedia isn't trustworthy since anyone can edit here, they can say that the moon is made out of cheese. No schoolteacher or professor would recommend Wikipedia to their student bodies. Again they refrain from the site and warn their student bodies about its untrustworthiness. So I'm laughing right now since I have triumphed in an area that was formerly a weakness of mine. And good luck to you Cyphoidbomb and the rest of the Wikipedia Police Force. Category:Blog posts